Angels
by Under-Empty-Smiles
Summary: Their secret a keyless cell. Read and Review Please! SasuHina AU
1. Chapter 1

Angels:

Summary: Alone. She was always alone. She lied. She smiled. She tried to be strong. But it was all pretend. But someone knows. And someone lies. And someone else tries…someone else pretends. SasuHina AU

Disclaimer: Apparently we are forced to put this down. I refuse to acknowledge the fact that my dear friend MK, as I like to call him, still owns the characters. I, however, still own this story. Good Luck MK on stealing it.

Prologue:

She sits there by the window, staring at the sky. The lone clouds rolling by ever so slowly not sure as to if cover the crescent moon.

A sigh escapes her dry lips. _Maybe it's safe to get water._ She scoffs at her own thoughts. Safe? When was she ever safe?

Yes, there was once time of happiness. She remembers that well. She remembers the laughter, the giggling, and the smiling in this house…when it was home. Now it is empty. A prison…

"Where the fuck were you, you piece of shit?" The man yells. A door slammed shut and the usual screams echo.

"I was doing whatever the fuck I want! Not like you are going to fucking stop me, huh?!" A female screamed. The rest was murmured and hushed.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, you asshole son of a bitch." She was angered again and didn't refrain from yelling.

"Don't you talk to me without respect you whore!" A slap was signaling the start of another horrifying night.

"To the cellar with you." And the screams won't end tonight. Not tonight, no not tonight. Just the opposite in fact, they would get louder…louder…and louder.

Her long hair, the color of the raven's feathers- just limply fell to cover her face.

The screams wouldn't stop.

Her pupil-less eyes glistened with unshed tears, an already soft shade of lavender now sparkles with the water.

They just kept getting louder.

Her nails, painted black, clawed into her porcelain skin as if to take away the pain.

The smell of blood that lingered.

Her legs by instinct snuggled close to her chest and her arms wrapped around.

The stinging, intoxicating, sound of the screams just kept going.

Slowly and softly she muttered words of courage to herself.

It lessened…just rasping…just tries.

Footsteps came across the hall. Her eyes widened…he couldn't come today! Not today of all days. He already did it all yesterday.

"Hinata-_sama­_, it's your turn. Your sister was very bad. I had to punish her. But it wouldn't be fair now…if you were left all alone. So now…we can play together. What do you say?"

His own eyes (as pupil-less as hers) grayed out. His long brown hair tied back. His voice slightly slurred, as any drunken man's would sound.

The screaming just wouldn't stop. Not tonight, oh not tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Angels

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Naruto…wish I did. Damn you MK

**Main Important Note: WHO DO I MAKE THE MAN THAT RAPED HINATA BE? Could it be….NEJI?! A cousin always resentful and full hatred against her. Using the fact that he is now her legal guardian to take advantage of her and force her to partake in the "pleasure"? Or could it be…HIASHI?! Her father hating her for the fact that she looks exactly like her mother. Drinking himself to his death just to please his long dead wife that he thinks is inside of her.**

Chapter One:

"Please…nii-san! Don't do this to me! I don't like it! It hurts!" A voice pleaded in the night. The slight pitter patter of the remaining rain helped him steady himself.

A chuckle in front of him caused his heart to beat faster…ever so much faster.

"But don't you see? You do like it. Your body says it's fun. Don't you see?" His voice so crazed. His tongue licked his lips with desire.

His hand discreetly made his way down the boy's pants. His hand resting on his penis giving it an _affectionate_ squeeze. "If it gets hard…it gets happy."

"No! Don't touch me like this! Stop!" he struggled under his iron grip. This wasn't the way he wanted to live. He didn't like this.

"Stop moving! You want it. You will get it!" His voice straining to stay low- neighbors shouldn't have to hear this.

"No!" A crack was heard. He had kicked him hard enough to break his jaw. Squirming out of his grip as he howled in pain, he ran. He ran to his room, locking the door in the process.

"Get back here…little brother…now." He knocked on the door.

Eyes looked everywhere possible. If he didn't leave here now, his brother would barge in and molest him again. If he did leave, he had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay.

Grabbing his shoes he took off towards the window. Anything was better than being touched like that…anything.

His feet pounded against the cold pavement. The puddles slashing as he tried to just disappear. As he ran he just mumbled: "I don't deserve this….I don't deserve this…I don't deserve this." His mantra to keep going- to leave his brother behind.

Stumbling into the park- about half a mile from his neighborhood- he fell, causing him to bleed. But it didn't seem to bother him. He just lied there, face in the dirt.

The rain came pouring now.

"I don't deserve this. No one deserves this…I am all alone." Tears fell from his bruised face.

No one knew where these bruises came from. He was a fighter- he must have gotten hit at some point. Or at least, that's what they believed. He was too cool to be left without a battle mark. His family must have trained him in the ancient traditions of his family. That's what they believed.

Turning himself around to face the rain, he just cried…he was alone. No one knew. He was all alone…he had no one. Nobody understood. Nobody ever will.

He was a secret keeper. The key and locket to his brother's dark secret.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, you look different today. Why are your clothes so dirty? Do you want me to help you wash them?"

"Sasuke-kun! Let me help you!"

"Sasuke-kun! You look so hot today!"

They didn't know his battle. They just loved the way he ended up- scarred and frightened. But, no one knew.

"OI! Teme, why are you so dirty? Didn't you take a bath today?" The blonde idiot, or so he was known as, was always in the way. Always trying to find him out, though he was close to discovering his secret- it never happened. His secret is a keyless cell.

"You're in my seat." His dark obsidian eyes burned holes to the person sitting before him.

The oversized jacket covered hands and body. The long hair covered the face.

"Gomen Uchiha-san." Her dark painted nails clawed at the desk as she rose.

"You can have the seat back." Her voice, mousy.

She slowly walked to a new seat- only one behind the last. Her inner thighs hurting her more that ever. Her voice hoarse, though no one knew, from the yelling last night.

"HN. You can stay here if you want. I just stated a fact; I didn't command you to move."

The girl, face covered in an eternal blush, returned to her seat and just meekly nodded her head.

"Why are you so uptight today, Sasuke? Even for you this is bad." The idiot just looked at him and then to the 'silent mystery' in haste.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

Her hands instinctively clenched, waiting to embrace pain, her eyes closed shut.

When nothing happened, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I don't know her, dobe. I just had a…" he shook his head as he tried to find the words.

"…bad night." She said no more, said no less. Her head never looking up.

"How did you know?"

"That's the excuse everyone uses."

"Naruto- why are you even talking to me? I'm not a morning person."

He slapped his back, "well hope you have a good morning...you get it…? Good morning? Ah, whatever."

Nobody said anything towards his, lack for a better word, lame joke.

_No one understands my pain. No one goes through what I do. I am alone. _

Those thoughts repeating in their heads.

"Alright class…it's a new day, a new class and I got an assignment for all of you. It will be due at the end of the semester and is worth 75 percent of your grade. So make it count." A gray haired man stated.

"Eh??!!!! Kakashi-sensei! It's already four weeks into school that leaves us with only like…." A pause enclosed on the conversation as he tried to figure it out, "like less time and stuff. Not fair!"

"Naruto I never said it was fair. But to start- think of something mysterious to say about yourself without giving away your personal information. Make it so that people actually want to know what your little sentence means. Okay? You got ten minutes…begin!"

Scratches and erases were heard. People mumbling about the unfairness- people silently awaiting their turn to present. And the time slowly- like grains of sand in the hourglass- went by, until it was time.

Shino Aburame:

"It eats at me inside."

Chouji Akamichi:

"I cannot let it go."

Ami:

"I am who I am."

"That wasn't what I wanted Ami-San. Try better next time- would you?"

"Well there isn't anything to say. I am who I am…beautiful."

Groans erupted, excluding her group of friends that were desperately trying to get people to clap for her and her…sentence.

Sakura Haruno:

"I cannot deny these facts."

Hinata Hyuuga:

"It isn't real."

Neji Hyuuga:

"It is another me."

Kiba Inuzuka:

"The smell won't go away."

Shikamaru Nara:

"It's burned into my mind."

Rock Lee:

"Forever does it burn."

"You have got to stop hanging around Gai."

"But he is the best sensei!"

"Whatever. But this is the last time I tell you that spandex is forbidden in my classroom."

Temari:

"I am protector."

Kankuro:

"I am a helper."

Gaara:

"I only see destruction."

Tenten:

"It's a sharp sting that is left."

Sasuke Uchiha:

"I hold his secret."

Naruto Uzumaki:

"They won't stop."

Ino Yamanaka:

"It's only a mask."

"See that wasn't so hard. Most of you did well. Now- to pair you off. On the board in the next five minutes- for those that I believe did well and should do this – you're names will be up next to your partner's."

Shino- Kankuro

Chouji- Tenten

Gaara- Kurio (absent today)

Sakura- Naruto

Hinata- Sasuke

Neji- Temari

Kiba-Lee

Shikamaru- Ino

*Ami and others, you will be given a different assignment at the end of the class.*


End file.
